thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GlimmerandSparkle/Aven Rosedain Interview: What she thinks of the other tributes in the 1st Pain Games
Glimmer: Hello people! This is GlimmerandSparkle, the creator of Aven Rosedain from the 1st Pain Games! Today I'm going to ask her what the thinks of the other tributes from the Pain Games. (This idea was made by MovieReviews98, and I give all credit to him ;) Aven: Hey ya'll! Glimmer: Alright let's start! We'll do it in the oder of their deaths. What do you think of Alyssa James? Aven: Really pretty. It was a shame she died first, she seemed really cool! Glimmer: Off to a good start I see! What about Ivana Sickle? Aven: Again, she was beauiful. She seemed a lot more atletic then most tribute from 4 usually are, so I think everybody was surprised. She did die second though. Glimmer: Thats true. Next up is Luke Ster? Aven: He was really intimidating, being a career. I was really surprised he died 3rd, But honestly I was kind of relived too. Glimmer: Alright.... Dailia Sunline. Aven: She was really sweet to everyone in training, and I was really sad to see her face in the sky the first night. When I found out how she died I was sad too. Glimmer: I know, it was sad. What about Cirena Staford? Aven: She was really nice in training, and I wish we had breen from the same District because we would have been great friends. Glimmer: Yeah. What about Makhala Shelby? Aven: She was really pretty but kind of... how do I put this nicely... a total nut. Glimmer: Uhh... Yeah... what about the guy from your District? John Louis? Aven: He was really cute! I never really knew him, but he seemed really cool, and we were in the same class for a long time. Glimmer: Memories? I see. What about Ender Jackson? Aven: He was nice, but his reaping was terrible. Why would he be happy to go into the games? His interview was pretty good though, so I guess everything kind of evened out in the end. Glimmer: Ok. Mariz Ganielle? Aven: She seemed really cool, and she was Ford's District partner............ Glimmer: Hey! Don't skip ahead! Next is Channing Friendlie. Aven: He looked really intimidating, and with a kill in the short amount of time before he died, I don't doubt that is his luck was better, he would have been a serious compeditor. Glimmer: Neither do I! Lila Woods? Aven: I never really noticed her, but she was beautiful. I mean really, breathtaking. Glimmer: Yes she certianly was! Next is Ave- oh, that's you. Aven: I admit, she's pretty amazing. Glimmer: Haha, yes she is! Kezaiah Bianca? Aven: She... uhh....*shudders* Glimmer: Oh I see. Painful to think about? Aven: You have no idea... Glimmer: Ok.. moving on.... Jeremy Al? Aven: He was a typical Career. He even dies his hair. Like a capitol person. Glimmer: Uhh... moving on.... Benjamin Woodrew? Aven: He was friends with Ford, so he's cool by me. Glimmer: Again, you're going ahead! What about Darren Castly? Aven: Eh, again, he was a career. I just don't like them. Especially District 1. Glimmer: FORSHADOWING!!! Anyway, what about Quinn Sparkles? Aven: Yeah, that wasn't weird at all....... But yeah. She was bneauitful, but again, a Career. Glimmer: Agreed. Marley Sereno? Aven: Really sweet, and he was only 13.... He gave his life to safe his ally, which takes a big person, even if they're in little shoes. Glimmer: Nicely said! Next is Calculum Infinity. Aven: I never noticed him in training, he barely scraped by but somehow avoided the Careers, and he killed my district partner. Not that fond of the guy, honestly. Glimmer: Ssithies Profane. Aven: I never really noticed him in training, but he allied with Malliet, the vict- Glimmer: Spoilers Aven! Moving on to Jason! Aven: At first, I didn't like him because he killed sweet little Dailia. But then he betrayed the Careers to ally with Ford, and when I saw how she died I realized it wasn't really his fault, so I guess he was ok. Glimmer: Ok! What about Lucy Evens? Aven: Beautiful. She was the last Career, which proves she was a compeditor, but then again, she was a career. I mean, what can I say? Glimmer: True enough. Here's the one we've all been waiting for.... Ford Dryden! Aven: Oh man.... where can I begin? Glimmer: At the beginning please. Aven: Ok, well.... in the Capitol I bumped into his stylist, Ivette I think it was, and she apparently pointed me out to him. In training we formed an alliance, and I couldn't help but... notice him. He was so positive all of the time, but you could tell he had a backstory that wasn't all lollipops and rainbows. I had to ignore it though, since we were both going into that arena. In the battle with the Careers, he avenged my death. I mean, these are the Pain Games, so that was more then I could ever dream of. But then it was announced that he liked me that way..... Glimmer: Wow! That really was the whole story? Aven: Hell no. Glimmer: Will you continue then? Aven: Naw, I'm good. Glimmer: Ok... Now's for the Victor, Malliet Westmore! Aven: She was so nice. It's amazing, and she really deserved the win. I was sad that Ford comitted sui- Glimmer: SPOILERS! Aven: Ugh, fine. I was sad that Ford ended up dead, but it was worthwile since Ssithies and her were actually an item. I was so sad when She didn't really get him back, just his remains.... it was scarring just to watch. Glimmer: Alright then! That's it folks! Goodnight, and Tune in next time for... something else! *Screen goes blank and then a Commercial for Teserae comes on* Category:Blog posts